


Купание волка

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Мытье волка в домашних условиях.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 4





	Купание волка

«Это должно было случиться», — с долей определенного пессимизма и неизбежности думал Роман, перегибаясь через бортик ванной, чтобы постелить на ее дно сложенное вдвое белое махровое полотенце. С каждой секундой, пока Годфри открывал краны с водой, пробуя ее температуру, и ждал, когда она заполнит ванну на одну четвертую, ощущение нелепости происходящего усиливалось. Дальше настал черед шампуня, который он налил в мерный стаканчик, разбавил и поставил на край раковины, как можно дальше, чтобы его нельзя было опрокинуть неловким движением. Оглядев результат всех проведенных приготовлений, Роман закрутил вентили и повыше закатал рукава, собираясь с духом.

Огромный черный волк ждал на крыльце; недовольство ярко проступило на его морде, стоило Годфри выйти к нему. С плотного зимнего меха, только начавшего линять и облезающего неаккуратными клоками, стекала грязная вода. Под лапами зверя давно образовалась мутная лужа, но она, кажется, совершенно его не беспокоила. Весна пришла в Хемлок Гроув слишком рано, норовя залить город бесконечными дождями, сначала растопившими снег, а потом размывшими дороги и газоны в топкую жижу. Полнолуние пришлось на один из таких дней, и Роман имел возможность насладиться всеми прелестями жизни владельца большой собаки.

— Питер, — серьезно и властно произнес Годфри, опустившись на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с мордой волка, но не извозиться в грязи раньше времени. В руках он нервно сжимал влажное полотенце, которое должно было вызывать у оборотня опасения. — Мне придется тебя вымыть.

Зверь наклонил косматую голову на бок и издал звук, истолкованный Романом как согласие. Более того, он сам протянул переднюю лапу, словно послушная собака, и выжидающе уставился на ошарашенного быстрой победой Годфри. Преодолев удивление, он принялся за дело.

Волк послушно ждал, пока Роман немного нервно протирал ему сначала одну протянутую лапу, цепляясь тканью за выступающие крупные когти, а потом — вторую, которую тоже подал сам зверь. Справившись с этим, Годфри мягко потянул оборотня за шерсть на загривке, вынуждая встать, и принялся за задние лапы. Шерсть неохотно расставалась с грязью, и только зародившаяся надежда не тащить Питера в ванную, а просто счистить полотенцами воду и землю, померкла. Омыв все четыре лапы, чтобы от них не было следов, Годфри поднялся с колен и открыл входную дверь, привычным движением хлопнув по бедру, предлагая шествовать рядом. Волк доверчиво ткнулся мордой в ладонь Романа, требуя ласки, и потрусил следом, оставляя на полу мутные капли с шерсти. Стараясь не раздражаться, Годфри успокаивал себя тем, что хотя бы лапы были вымыты и не отпечатывались на паркете грязной дорожкой, которую было бы сложнее отмыть.

Проблемы начались рядом с дверью в ванную — сунув нос за порог, оборотень шумно чихнул и попятился, приседая на передние лапы. Не успев сообразить, какой именно вывод сделал волк, Роман был обрызган с ног до головы грязной водой с отряхнувшегося зверя. Радостно тявкнув, он сел, всем своим видом показывая, что мыть его не обязательно и от всей грязи он уже избавился. К разбросанным каплям на пол добавились разводы от шерсти — все-таки он валялся на земле, со злостью отметил Годфри, вытирая лицо кофтой.

— Если ты думаешь, что так просто отделаешься, — угрожающе начал он и, пока волк быстро вскакивал, поскальзываясь на разлитой воде, схватил его за загривок и волоком потащил в ванную, — не надейся.

Дверь за ними с шумом захлопнулась, и Роман защелкнул замок, отрезая все пути к бегству. Оказавшийся запертым, волк глухо зарычал и попятился, сразу же упершись задом в стену — комната была маленькой, и отступать было некуда.

— Запрыгивай, — указал Роман, махнув рукой в сторону ванны. — Ты меня прекрасно понимаешь, Питер.

Изо всех сил стараясь убедить его в обратном, оборотень никак не реагировал на произнесенные слова и продолжал вести себя как обыкновенная, слишком большая и не слишком умная псина. Они обсуждали это, когда Питер был человеком, и каждый раз он пытался уйти от прямого ответа на вопрос о своих ощущениях и воспоминаниях от пребывания в волчьем облике. Роману казалось, что Руманчек издевается, несколько дней в месяце получая полное право избавиться не только от собственного человеческого облика, но и от ответственности, связанной с ним. Вроде: какой спрос с собаки, почему ты пытаешься воззвать к ее здравому смыслу, чокнутый придурок? Внутренний голос полнился цыганскими интонациями, что не радовало Романа.

— Перестань вести себя, как идиот, — уже не скрывая раздражения, Годфри резко наклонился, попытавшись схватить животное, но оно увернулось и издало странный звук, в котором слышалась неприкрытая насмешка. — Ты совсем свихнулся?

Со стороны могло показаться как раз наоборот — монологи вслух, направленные к оборотню, будто он мог на них ответить, уже давно вошли у Годфри в привычку. С обратившимся Питером он разговаривал так, словно огромный черный зверь был неотличим от человека.

Уже не стараясь быть осторожным, Роман подхватил неуспевшего сбежать волка под брюхо. Ткань домашней кофты тут же пропиталась грязью от густой влажной шерсти. Годфри поставил зверя в ванную и уже собирался было отстраниться, как он, издав панический скулеж, переходящий в визг, попытался выпрыгнуть из воды.

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил Роман, стараясь удержать яростно вырывающегося волка, широко расставляющего лапы так, чтобы упереться в бортики ванны и не коснуться воды. Когти мерзко скрежетали о прозрачные стенки, каждый раз вызывая внутреннюю дрожь и беззвучные проклятья, сыпавшиеся на голову архитектору, убедившего Годфри, что многослойное закаленное стекло — именно тот материал, из которого следует ставить ванну. Вероятно, он не предвидел, что в ней, кроме красивой девицы, может очутиться огромный упирающийся волк, который не хочет мыться.

Изловчившись и крепко схватив его за загривок, второй рукой Роман с силой надавил на круп зверя, заставляя его сесть. Это неожиданно подействовало, и оборотень перестал панически сопротивляться. Вслед за ним Годфри, не убирая пальцев с мягкой и холодной шерсти на шее, сам опустился на колени в попытке отдышаться после развернувшейся борьбы. Питер повернул морду, вздумав укусить держащую его руку, но не преуспел в этом, получив только укоризненный взгляд Романа и тяжелый вздох.

— Иногда я начинаю сомневаться, что у тебя остается хотя бы часть рассудка, Питер. Впрочем, — Годфри почесал косматую голову за ушами и встал, готовясь к следующей части мытья, — ты так же упирался, когда я пришел с тобой к портному. И ты был человеком!

Волк согласно заворчал и стукнул тяжелым намокшим хвостом о дно ванны, расплескав воду.

Следующим пунктом в увлекательном мытье волков значилось: намочить. Включив воду и удостоверившись, что она нужной температуры, Роман снял с держателя лейку душа и направил ее на спину волка. Оборотень панически взвизгнул, попытавшись вырваться из захвата, и чуть не уронил Годфри, но он держал крепко, хотя мышцы и ныли. «Словно в одиночку пытаться сдвинуть машину», — отметил Роман, понимая, что не-упырь никогда бы не справился с таким занятием. Поливая упирающегося и скулящего волка, Годфри следил, чтобы воды в ванне не набралось слишком много — паники Питеру и так хватало. Наконец плотный и густой мех окончательно намок, и Роман выключил душ, вернув его на держатель. Сухой оставалась только шерсть на голове и животе — насколько сухой вообще могла быть после дождя и валяния в грязи.

— Хороший… волк, — доверительно сообщил Годфри и, зачерпнув рукой воду со дна ванны, вылил ее на остроухую макушку. Попытки вырваться прекратились — такое обращение оборотню понравилось, скорее всего потому, что гладил его Роман больше, чем мочил. Вылив достаточное количество воды на голову волка и стараясь, чтобы жидкость не попала в глаза и уши, он скептически посмотрел на Питера.

— Ляг, — попросил он.

Оборотень встал, тряхнув косматой головой, и шире расставил лапы, предлагая Годфри самому заканчивать то, что он начал.

— Извращенец, — сказал Роман и вместо того, чтобы делать то, что предложил волк, навалился всем весом на его спину, придерживая за загривок и силой укладывая на дно. Лежа животом на бортике и свешиваясь в ванну, Годфри зачерпывал рукой воду и поливал шерсть зверя.

— Если ты не перестанешь, — сообщил Роман в острое, стоящее торчком ухо, — я не пущу тебя в постель и постелю в гараже.

В ответ волк, неожиданно извернувшись, лизнул ладонь и перестал сопротивляться, расслабившись в руках Годфри. Довольный реакцией на свои слова, Роман отпустил зверя и отвернулся к раковине, чтобы забрать флакон с разведенным шампунем. Вернувшись к оборотню, уже вставшему на лапы, но не делавшему попыток сбежать, он выплеснул мутную мыльную жидкость на его спину. Роман принялся втирать его открытыми ладонями в мокрую шерсть, стараясь не медлить, пока зверь замешкался и позволял так издеваться над собой. Опасения были напрасны, через некоторое время понял Годфри, немного удивленный реакцией. Шампунь хорошо пенился под пальцами, распределяясь по густой шерсти. Оборотень наконец осознал всю прелесть купания и нежился под прикосновениями, подставляясь под руки Романа, с искренней нежностью массирующего кожу под плотным мехом. Равномерно нанося мыльную пену, становившуюся серой от соприкосновения с грязной шкурой, Годфри увлекся сам. Он очерчивал подушечками пальцев едва проступавшую линию позвонков и полукружья ребер, скрытые переплетением мышц и шерстью, ощущая ладонями тяжелое дыхание зверя и его сердцебиение. Когда Питер был в своем человеческом облике, они никогда не оказывались вместе в одной ванне, что было упущением. Намыливая хвост, остававшийся толстым, даже намокнув, Роман решил, что определенно должен очутиться с Руманчеком здесь еще раз, когда цыган примет другой облик, предназначенный не только для прогулок по грязи и мытья. Продолжая убеждаться, что его затея не была такой уж блестящей, Роман быстрыми и размашистыми движениями прошелся по животу и груди, с некоторым облегчением приступив к лапам. Все-таки Питер оставался для него Питером в любом из своих обликов, но разделять их стоило хотя бы потому, что волк не мог послать его.

Морда осталась последним и самым сложным участком. Пока волк неуверенно переступал намыленными лапами, оскальзываясь даже на полотенце, Роман зачерпнул пальцами остатки шампуня и осторожно почесал зверя между ушами, слабо представляя, как он будет смывать мыльную пену, и прошелся по нижней челюсти, интенсивно почесав услужливо подставленную шею. Оборотень чихнул и замотал головой, разбрасывая пенные капли во все стороны, попытался потереть нос лапой, но был остановлен Годфри. Мытье пора было заканчивать, пока зверь не нахлебался мыла и окончательно не возненавидел Романа.

Открыв слив и позволив грязной воде свободно утекать, Роман снова взял в руки лейку душа и включил.

— Осталось немного, — сказал он попятившемуся волку с большей жалостью, чем собирался вложить в слова, и снова крепко схватил его за загривок, не позволяя отодвинуться.

Во второй раз дело пошло быстрее. Оборотень больше не вырывался, только, понурив голову, тихо скулил, разрешая Годфри поливать его водой и одновременно растирать шерсть, тщательно промывая, чтобы нигде не осталось шампуня. Прижав острые уши к морде, Роман облил ее водой, сгоняя мыльную пену, стараясь скорее закончить самый неприятный момент. Волк несколько раз чихнул и принялся тереть морду о лапы, пока Годфри смывал остатки моющего средства с его живота и задних ног.

Когда вода на дне ванны стала совершенно прозрачной, Роман закрутил краны и вернул душ на место.

— Отряхивайся и выпрыгивай, — попросил он, вытирая руки полотенцем. Утомленный тяжелой и совершено неблагодарной работой, Годфри только сейчас ощутил, что его одежда насквозь мокрая от воды и мыла и холодными прикосновениями липнет к коже. — Было бы проще, если бы я мог вместе с тобой принять горячий душ, Питер.

В ответ волк замотал головой, все-таки исполняя просьбу, и отряхнулся всем телом, разбрызгав капли и вернув шерсти часть своего объема. Даже мокрый, он оставался внушительным зверем, которого стоило опасаться, и не выглядел смешно, как, например, мокрые кошки. Легко перемахнув через бортик, он поднял морду и ожидающе посмотрел на Романа. Мощное тело сотрясала почти незаметная дрожь, и замешкавшийся Годфри опомнился и набросил на него полотенце.

— Пойдем на второй этаж, там теплее и ты быстрее высохнешь, — спешно произнес он, ощущая холод от мокрой одежды и беспокоясь, как бы волк не заболел от переохлаждения.

В комнате действительно было теплее, чем внизу: Роман позаботился о температуре в спальне и стопке свежих полотенец, которыми предстояло вытереть животное. Забрав первое, уже полностью промокшее, Годфри опустился на пол рядом с дрожащим волком и накинул на него второе, начиная интенсивно растирать все, что попадалось под руки. Ошалевший от такого обращения оборотень попытался отодвинуться, но был притянут к груди и, кажется, немного успокоился, сунув морду Роману в сгиб локтя. Обрадованный тем, что Питер не хочет его покусать за все произошедшее, он стянул кофту через голову, чтобы не испачкать об нее, залитую грязью, только что вымытую шерсть. Благодаря волку теперь владелец дома был самым грязным в нем. Заинтересовавшийся произошедшим изменением оборотень неожиданно резко вскочил и, упершись лапами в грудь Роману, опрокинул его на спину, встав сверху, и попытался лизнуть в лицо. Отворачиваясь, Годфри все-таки ощутил влажное и шершавое прикосновение волчьего языка, прошедшегося по шее и щеке, прежде чем справиться со зверем и спихнуть его на пол. Волк отбежал на несколько шагов и, припадая на передние лапы, замахал хвостом, возомнив себя дружелюбной собакой.

— Придурок, — беззлобно ругнулся Роман и с животной скоростью бросился на удивленно взвизгнувшего оборотня, примяв его под себя. — Ты забываешь, что упыри сильнее маленьких пушистых волчат.

В ответ лежавший Питер ощерился, показывая два ряда крупных желтоватых зубов, словно говоря, что может поспорить с утверждением Годфри.

— А еще мне почти безразлично, как выглядит твое тело, — закончил Роман и, прежде чем отпустить оборотня, чмокнул его в косматую морду.

С ужасом волк отбежал от него на безопасное расстояние и, зажав хвост между задних лап, трагично заскулил. Довольный произведенным эффектом, который считал достойной платой за все мучения с мытьем непослушного зверя, Роман поднялся с пола и, подхватив одно из еще чистых и сухих полотенец, направился к выходу из комнаты, намереваясь принять горячий душ.

Когда он вернется, постель наверняка будет вся в воде и волчьей шерсти, но хотя бы останется чистой. Вариант, в котором обратившийся Питер мог бы спать на полу или даже в другой комнате, Роман рассматривал исключительно как угрозу, неприменимую на практике.


End file.
